Harry Potter: Dark Power
by scooter752
Summary: Harry Potter/Star Wars cross. Harry gets wisked to Rakata on his 11th birthday. What will happen, will he make it. Will he seek power. Will he seek the star forge. read on to find out. Tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. except maybe the idea but I'm not even taking credit for that.

AN: So here is the first chapter, the eve of Harry's 11th birthday.

Chapter 1: Birthday Suprise

There sat Harry Potter, alone in his tiny room under the stairs. For as long as he could remember Harry had lived in fear. Harry's 'Family' had never given him an ounce of love in the 10 long years of his life. And here sat Harry just minutes away from another birthday that wasn't celebrated. It wasn't enough that Harry had to watch his cousin Dudley open present after present on his birthday. He even had to watch as Dudley would break his toys after only a few uses. It took Harry six years to figure out why his family hated him. Harry would sit up nights crying after a dish would break or a bulb would burn out. Harry would wonder to himself why his uncle would blame him for a dish breaking or how he called Harry a freak. Then it happened, when Harry was at school getting chased by Dudley and his gang. Harry was so scared that he for sake of a better word teleported to the roof of the school. And when ever he was in the cupboard mad things around him would levitate in the air. Another time when Dudley was punching him, Dudley got a bad shock when Harry began to get angry.

So there sat Harry wondering what all of this meant. 11:57...'Why me'...11:58...'What did I do to make them angry'...11:59...'They will pay for what they have done'...12:00

The moment the clock hit 12 a bright light flashed in the cupboard and when it went away there was a pyramid shaped piece of rock on his lap. Harry was quite flustered at the abrupt entrance this piece of rock made into his life. If Harry hadn't known any better he would have said that it was magic. Looking at the rock Harry became confused at the marking on his new rock. He then reached out and touched it, when his hands came in contact with the surface that bright light came back and a voice could be heard along with a face.

"To whom this reaches, I greet you. My name is Darth Revan, Sith Lord. My discoveries have led me to believe that a far greater threat looms in the unknown reasons. Answers to questions have come to me. I must leave my home in hopes when I come back this threat will be no more. I must leave my wife Bastila and my daughter Lily in hopes that their future will not be darkened further because of my quest. I sent out this holocron to search for a person with the power to rival my own. This device will take you to a place where you may grow into your power. I warn you whom have found my device. The world is not for the faint at heart. You will be hunted, but if you prove yourself you will be rewarded with the knowledge of the ages. So to whomever you are in order to be swept away to this world you must hold the holocron and say these words, There is no good or evil, only power."

The rock went silient and Harry could only stare at it in wonder. Everything he had ever done had been magic. it was real. Magic is real. Harry couldn't help but be excited. Harry wanted to feel this power this 'force' inside of him. He wanted to use it to make his family pay for what they have done to him.

But first Harry had to think about this situation. Harry wanted so bad to leave this place, leave his family, but he wasn't stupid. If he was to say the words and be wisked away to another world he must be ready for what is to come. The man said that the world would be dangerous so that would mean that Harry must stay hidden and must find a way to find food and shelter. The man also said that if he proved his power he would be rewarded with ancient knowledge. At remembering this line Harry started to salivate. Harry loved to learn and he loved to read. Harry had learned how to read at the age of four. He even snuck out of the house at some points and went to the library to read. The only problem with that was if he got caught his family punished him and locked him in the cupboard.

After all the thinking he could muster at this time of night, Harry decided that he would do it. He would say the words and prove his worth so that All my know that Harry Potter is not a freak.

Harry took the stone in his hand and said the words, "There is no good or evil, there is only power."

The bright light flashed for a third time and Harry felt like his body was being torn into small pieces and being put back together. Then in a split second he was gone from number 4 privet drive and was wisked to another galaxy where he landed on the planet, Rakata.

OAOAOAOAOAOAO

When Harry awoke he was dazed and could barely walked straight. He felt worse then he did after getting beat up by Dudley. But when Harry's vision became normal he looked around. It was beautiful. He had landed on a beach of some sort and he was on an island by the looks of it. Everything was so vivid and bright. All of the colors around him seem to almost blind him. The air felt clean and refreshing. It was at this point that Harry decided to look around a little more.

After about an hour of walking Harry found what look to be a machine graveyard. But these were much more that auto's like in Surrey. These looked like ships that Harry would see on Dudleys saturday morning shows. Some were small while others were quite large. And then Harry heard it.

"&#& (#( #( ()(#," the language meant nothing to him. Harry could only hears what seemed like grunts. The hostiles looked weird to Harry. Their heads being so much different. There were five of them. Two were holding spears while the others were holding swords.

Harry couldn't help but notice that none of them look friendly.

Harry tried to reason with them, "I mean you no harm, I am Harry Potter."

This only seemed to anger the aliens and they charged.

Harry was scared and started running. The clouds above him started to darken and it started to rain. Soon Harry was trapped by a large cliff with no way up. As the aliens got closer Harry threw his hands up in front of them and said,"...

AN: Well there is where I stop hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Accidental Magic?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Well here is chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accidental Magic?

Harry was trapped between a rock and a hard place. As he reached the cliff he spun around to see the five aliens rushing at him.

Then only thing he could think about doing was to throw his hands out in front of him. Just as he did this there a sharp crack from the heavens and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky. As it reached the aliens four of them were incinerated on the spot. The last was badly burned and needed help. Something within Harry stirred, an animal awakened within him, a beast really. Harry knew that he had caused that lightning bolt but he didn't know how. Forgetting the fear that he once knew he walked closer to the downed soldier. As he came up to him Harry picked up one of the swords, which was still hot from the bolt of lightning, and looked the soldier right in the eye.

"You have attacked an unarmed child, you will pay with your life." Harry eyes flickered yellow for a mere moment as he drove the sword into the heart of the warrior. Now normally Harry would have been opposed to such brutal displays of dominance but He took Darth Revan's words to heart.

'I must always be on my guard. I must never show fear.' Harry thought as he cleaned the sword that he had just acquired.

All the while this was happening, a scout of the One had been passing through the forest. He had heard the loud crack of thunder and saw the lightning bolt scorch the earth. Only in stories has this Rakatoan ever heard of such power. Stories of Darth Revan and his quest for the Star Forge. But that was over 4000 years ago. As the scout krept in the shadows he saw what clearly astonished him. A child, not over the age of the first hunt. He was holding a Rakatoan sword and he had malice in his eyes.

"You have attacked an unarmed child, you will pay with your life," said the boy as he drove the sword through the warriors heart.

Only in tales had the scout seen yellow eyes. It was said that Revan's eyes would change when he embraced the dark side of the force. 'That is what this child was doing. He was calling on the force and he probably didn't even know it. This must be the one. This must be the child that will rise from the teaching of Revan.'

The scout quickly made his way to the child but made sure to show no hostility.

Harry was getting a feel for the sword when all of a sudden there was a prickly sensation in the back of his mind. It was as if his mind was telling him to turn around. He then spun around sword ready with the instincts of a much older man.

The Scout quickly fell to one knee after noticing yet another similarity to Revan. The child's form was that of Revans. It seems as if this child will be more than an equal to Revan.

Harry saw the alien quickly fall down to his knee. This confused Harry because judging by the other five he was not welcome here. But then it sunk in. He had proven himself. 'That didn't take as long as I expected,' thought Harry.

Harry made his way to the alien and searched his mind for a way to communicate with this warrior.

Harry then decided to speak as if the alien was an infant, "CAN...YOU...UNDERSTAND...ME."

The scout laughed on the inside. There were a select few who were taught the language of Revan and Malak. It was passed down from generation to generation. He was one of these few. So to answer the boys question he nodded.

Harry could have done a flip in the air he was so relieved. "I mean you no harm unless you mean me harm. Those five over there are a testement to my power." Harry hoped that his bluff would keep this warrior in check.

The scout again nodded. For he could understand the language but he could not speak it.

The scout then tried to sign his intentions to the boy. Which Harry did understand. "You want me to go with you, can I trust you." The scout nodded to each question. "Alright, My name is Harry Potter."

It was a long walk to the Rakatoan city. Harry told the warrior all about himself, even about his family. The scout was appalled at what his family had done too him. He once again saw his eyes go yellow as he saw the rage on the child's face when he was telling his story.

They had finally reached the outer wall. The soldier made some type of hand signal and the doors were opened. He then brought Harry to a place where he could sit down. He gestured for Harry to stay and Harry complied. The scout was off to converse with the One.

1 Hour Later

Harry was getting bored, he decided to take his sword out and see how it felt. He took the sword in two hands and swung it around. He would swipe and slash, jab and thrust. He was going for quite a while, he was feeding all of his rage, his anger into his movement. His eyes went completly yellow and just as he made his last thrust the door to the room was now open.

The first to walk into the room was a tall alien wearing all black armor. He looked like he had a smile on his face if Harry knew what a smile was to them.

"You must be the One whom Revan sent." The Alien said with choppy english. "You will come with me and receive another one of Revan's gifts that he left for you."

Harry was still awestruck at the fact that he was someone that was meant to come here. He followed for what seemed like forever till they reached a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in centuries, ney millenia. The One opened the door and all that was inside was another pyramid shaped rock on an alter.

"Go in child receive your reward and learn what is to come."

Harry stepped into the room with a mixture of anticipation and fear. Not fear that he would die but fear that he would be rejected and shunned like a freak.

The word in his minded evoked a crackling of energy in the room. To the Rakatoans it seemed that lightning was crackling around his hands.

Harry stepped up to the alter and grabbed the stone and once again there was a bright light and the voice that he had heard last night appeared again.

"Well done, You have arrived and proven yourself to the Rakatoans. I have left this holocron with them for safekeeping. It is they that will train you and when you are ready lead you to the temple of the Star Forge where I will continue your training along with other ancient Sith. You will be a power that none will oppose. But remember there is no good or evil only power. One must keep the power they obtain. And none who follow the old ways of the Sith can achieve that. When you are ready you will take a ship to the Star Forge and enable its repairs. When I left I shut down all systems and keyed it to the holocron in the Temple. You must complete your training before you seek its power."

They recording ended and Another light engulfed Harry was bombarded with memories and languages. Harry now understood the language of the Rakatoans.

"Your training will begin tomorrow." The One said as he led Harry to his room.

Harry knew that he was in for a long day tomorrow.

THIS WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET THE INTERNET BACK 


	3. Progress

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: I am writing ahead so this should be up as soon as the second chapter. This chapter is called progress. Time frame will eventually jump to when Harry is Fifteen.

Chapter 3: Progress.

Boy was Harry right. The day after killing five Rakatoans and finding out about his upcoming training was brutal. The One woke Harry up 3 hours before the sun rose and Harry was training until after the sun set. He first woke up and began running. Harry was small for his age so the Rakatoans were sure to make sure he grew. When the running was over he would begin sword fighting and technique. When that was over he began with throwing knives and darts. When this was over he was brought to the rancor pit to bond with a rancor.

This was the highlight of his day, to look at the magnificent beasts were terrifying but they had a gentleness to them. A toddler rancor, or at least age wise because he was almost as tall as Harry, bonded with Harry almost Instantly. Afterwards the One told Harry that the rancor he bonded with was the son of the Alpha male of the Rancor pack. Harry was honored that one of such esteemed heritage would choose him. That night ended and the next came sooner then Harry could have anticipated. A new aspect of his training was added. Harry was going to be taught the art of stealth as well as to travel the shadows. He would also pick up fighting with a staff. As well as getting time each night to socialize with his rancor friend.

A month had passed since his training had begun and Harry couldn't be happier with his surroundings. Ragnok, the rancor he bonded with, wouldn't stop growing. He was now a half foot taller than Harry and loved to wrestle. Harry's training had progressed he was now battling more than one opponent in the sword ring. He was about fifty fifty when facing these odds but he was getting better each day.

1 Year from the Start of Training.

A year had passed and Harry celebrated his 12th birthday. He received many gifts most of which were armor and weaponry. His most prized was the Daggar he received from the One. It was poisoned tipped, and Harry being an avid learned had learned to summon weapons to him. This blade would be incredibly handy when stealth was required. His body had grown as well. He had started to put on muscle and looked more his age. All and all Harry was progressing quite fast. At this point he could beat 3 Rakatoan elites in the sword ring. He is accruate from up to 20 feet with his throwing knives. He tops when it comes to stealth. Ragnok has also grown. He is now 4 years old and has reached 9 feet tall. Harry can no longer wrestle with him without becoming injured but Harry has started to train with him. They have become quite the team in such a short time.

2 Years from the Start of Training.

Harry was now thirteen and beginning to grow by leaps and bounds. He was 5'11 and a body an adult would kill for. Not only was Harry physically growing but in his training as well. Harry was now amidextrious and learned to fight just as well with his left as he did his right. He could beat five elite in a sword fight. He had also progressed with the bow staff but much preferred his sword. But his favorite weapon was the daggar he received on his twelfth birthday. He was accurate up to 25 feet and could hit moving targets. He was known to pick off birds with it, just because they were bothering his friend Ragnok. Ragnok was soon to reach his maturity and now shot up to a height of 15 feet. Ragnok could lift trees from the ground and use it as a club. Harry could even mount on his back to travel throughout the forest of Rakata. What was surprising to Harry was that none of the Rakatoans would get close to him other than to train. It even got to the point of Harry asking the One. "Why don't the other Rakatoans come near me. As I walk past them throughout the city their gaze never meets mine." Harry was thoroughly confused.

The One answered back, "Harry they know the power you weild now. They know that you will only become more powerful when you discover your birthright. You can not blame them for fearing a man who calls lightning from the sky." Harry could only nod as he thought back to that day two years ago. How he had been afraid and how he called on that fear to escape harm.

3 Years from the Start of Training.

Harry was now fourteen and nearing the end of his training. Most of his lessons were with the One himself. None of the others could teach him anything. Harry's body once again grew, he was now 6'1" and 175 pounds. He was almost all muscle and could over power any Rakatoan, save the One. His stealth tracking had come along the farthest. If Harry wanted to disappear he could. It was like chasing the wind. His movements so fluid so effortless, could fool even the greatest of the Rakatoan trackers. Not only had Harry grown but Ragnok had reached Maturity and grew to a height of 24 feet tall. Taller than even his father Ragnok began to display his dominance to all around him. To see Harry riding his magnificent friend was like looking death in the eye. With his daggars Harry could hunt anything that Ragnok could catch and Harry rarely missed. During this year of training the Rakatoans had become more advanced and started to use the Holonet. Harry was taught about the galactic empire and the rebellion. He was taught the map of the galaxy and where he would find future allies. He was taught politics from the wise ones and how to be diplomatic. Most importantly Harry was taught how to be a leader.

4 Years from Start of Training.

Harry had done it. Harry was now 15 years old. He had come as far as the One could teach him. None could stand against Harry in the ring, with or without weapons. He was a god in human form. 6'4" and 220 pounds of solid muscle. For one as big as he Harry could stay quiet enough to sneak up on any. No sound could be heard as Harry gracefully krept up on his future victims. Not even the One was safe.

As the Rakatoans advanced Harry was taught how to pilot an aircraft and how hyperspace travel worked. He was taught mainly by captured airmen whose ships were downed by the unique magnetic field that was produced by the Temple of the Star Forge. As always Harry took to it like a fish to water. But something was different it was as if he would meant to be in the air. He quickly out match the captives and they were destroyed in the dog fights that ensued. The time had come, the time to start his training with Revan.

He was brought by the Rakatoans to the Temple entrance. Twelve gathered in a circle and started chanting in a dialect that even he was unfamiliar with. after what felt like years the temple entrance was opened and Harry stepped forth for the final step of his journey to ultimate Power.

OAOAOAOAOAOAOA

He stayed one more night with the Rakatoans in a camp outside the temple. All over the Holonet was news that the Emperor had been destroyed and that it was Darth Vader that killed him. The Rakatoans cheered knowing that the Sith would be harder to conquer then the pacifist New Republic.

AN: hope you like it. Next chapter I won't do the year by year bit that I did with this chapter. It will move along and end with Harry taking control of the Star Forge. It will also deal with the fall of the Empire and rise of the New Republic. 


	4. Dark Lord of the Sith

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is Chapter 4. It will skip over his sith training and go to his completion. I will overview what he learned but it won't be like last chapter.

Chapter 4: Dark Lord of the Sith

There Harry stood, domineering. Lost was the face of innocence. It had been three years since he entered the Temple. From the first day he was trained. He was trained by the most renowned Sith every to live in the galaxy. He was taught light saber techniques thought lost since the times of Exar Kun. Funny, it was Exar Kun that taught him. Hell Harry could even fly with the aid of the force. Exar Kun also taught him the lost Sith art of the thought bomb. Naga Sadow taught him Sith Alchemy and the art of force illusions. Marka Ragnos revealed the location of the scepter that he crafted. With it Harry would be able to draw dark side energy from living organisms directly to him. Freedon Nadd taught him to use a short saber and the fight with a blaster. And finally Revan taught him how to use the Star Forge as well as tactics in battle. Not only that but how to meld with the Shadows. Ancient Sith called it shadow walking.

The time had come. The time to prepare the galaxy for battle. A war is coming and the galaxy is too weak to defend itself. First Harry needed to create his army. He would use the massasi design of Naga Sadow but add more intelligence. He would need his warriors to be more that just brutes. He would travel to Yavin 4 and use it as a base. But as Far as he knew the JedI Luke Skywalker had set up a JedI Academy there.

'Well we shall see if his students can turn down the power of the Dark Side,' Harry thought as he laughed to himself. But it wasn't Harry anymore. His Name would be Shade. For that is what he is, but a shadow of his former self. He could become one with the darkness and well as travel through it.

Harry Exited the Temple with the blessing of all of his instructors. His left with a cavern of Knowledge that some could only dream of. As he left he was greeted by the same group of Rakatoans that arrived with him. They seemed awed at the presence that stood before him. As Harry made is way through the pack he stood before his friend Ragnok. Now fully grown he stood 25 feet tall and was almost as big as a house. Shade looked him in the eyes and nodded. Ragnok knew what this meant and nodded in the response. Shade leapt into the air and did a somersault to land on his back.

"Take me to my ship, I have an empire to create and a galaxy to defend."

No one needed to be told twice. Ragnok took off at a gallop and soon there was he little one man ship.

"I will be back, I must travel to Yavin 4. There I will create the Sith warriors I will need to accomplish my mission. Then I will travel to the Star Forge and create my army.

Shade had an idea, he would have Massasi generals and officers to lead his space fleet but would use super intelligent droids to crew the vessels.

Shade could only smile at the designs he had for his flagship. It would be a hybrid between the ancient sith battleship Exar Kun used and the meditation sphere Naga Sadow used. At the front of the ship would be a giant force sensitive crystal used to channel and increase Shades own force potential. It would be even more powerful then the late Emperors super laser. To excited was Shade that he put his plans for Yavin 4 on hold and traveled directly to the Star Forge.

"R-6, forget about Yavin, Take me to the Star Forge. I want to start production on my ship and its fleet."

Shade's eyes flashed yellow as he thought about it.

It took them about an hour to get to the Star Forge. Shade could feel the Dark side and how strong it was. As the R-6 took them into the hangar, Shade saw something that made him smirk. The defenses were coming online.

'Leave it to Revan to give me one last test before granting me the power of the Star Forge.' thought Shade as he readied his light sabers.

"R-6, blow the top on my command. I plan to make an entrance." And sure enough with the attack droid lining up in the Hangar awaiting their opponent Shade said, "Now."

Shade jumper out of the cock pit and landed right in the middle of all the Droids.

His light sabers ignited and a silver light sprang forth. Shade was never much for the color red.

Blaster fire soon lit up the small hangar and none of the blaster bolts hit their mark. Shade batted them away as if they were flies. Now Shade was annoyed, he quickly melted into the shadows and called down a force storm that shorted out all of the droids.

'I have to be quick, knowing Revan there will be more.'

Shade encountered more of the same but he eventually made it to the command center. He quickly placed the holocron key card into the reader and sure enough he was keyed into the defenses. He was in control of the most awesome power in the galaxy.

Wasting no time he quickly input his new flagship designs into the Star Forge computer. Once that was finished he looked at the readout and was disappointed. His new ship wouldn't be done for another month.

'Ah well, it will give me time to create my army.' He found another port where he started to feed his droid specifications. When his ship is to be commissioned he will have a droid army bigger than that of the separatists during the clone wars.

Then he found a room that he never knew existed. It was a cloning room. It wasn't for droids but for sentients. He wouldn't need to travel to Yavin at all. He could input the Massasi DNA into the computer and have his fighting force within months. He could even input soldier training. For this he put his training regiment from Rakata, along with the clone battle training from Kamino. They would be the greatest fighting force the galaxy had ever known.

Shade then looked over everything that he had put into play. He had started production on a dozen different ships, ranging from fighter to capital class. None of these ships bigger than his own which he called the Shadow.

Soon he would have an armada at his command, but he would need generals that were free thinking. He would need more than clones.

For this he would search the galaxy for Dark force users.

So as Shade sat there waiting for his army to be completed he searched. He found one almost immediately. Mara Jade, former Emperors Hand, trained in covert and sabotage. She had some dark side knowledge but Shade knew it was very incomplete. Probably so that the Emperor wouldn't have a rival.

Shade sent out a calling to Mara which she answered with hostility but she reluctantly agreed to come.

She arrived about two weeks before completion of his flagship and troops. When she entered the hangar she took stock of her surrounding. She had never heard of this space production facility nor knew how it could be created without her knowing. But something was unnerving about the man who contacted her. He did so in the same fashion that the Emperor did.

Shade walked through the shadows watching his new arrival. Looking for weakness. One thing he did notice was that she was extremely attractive. He gracefully walked up behind her and spoke to her mind.

'Mara, you have arrived meet me at the command deck to discuss an opportunity which will brighten your future.'

Mara spun as quick as she could but found nothing in front of her.

Confused, she did as the voice told her too.

And Soon she was in the presence of power that dwarfed even the Emperor. In front of her was a man that had seen ages go by and soaked up the knowledge of centuries, as well as power.

Forgetting herself she lowered herself to one knee.

"Mara, no need for such shows of obedience. I only ask that you ally yourself with me and my goals." Said Shade with a smirk.

Mara quickly got to her feet embarrassed that she did such a thing.

"What is it you want from me," she said with a tone of rebellion.

"I have sensed your power across the galaxy and what I offer is power. I offer you the spot as my number 2 and apprentice."

'No,' she thought to herself just now noticing that his face was covered with a hood. "I don't go into business with people whose faces I haven't seen."

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you would bring that up. Well you see, I can't have you telling a bunch of people in the New Republic what I look like. So I will only show you my face if you join me." Once again Shade had a smirk on his face so wide it could almost be considered a smile.

"How is it you think you can compete with the Republic. They have amassed quite a fleet since their defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn. And they will have JedI soon to bolster their rank."

"Pah, no jedI can stand against me."

Hoping to catch him off guard she puller her blaster and fire at the man in front of her, but he was gone in a wisp of shadow.

Shade sensed her intentions and quickly shadowed to right behind her.

"Join me and you too could have these powers……" he took some time to look into her head and pick her greatest desire, "power enough to take you revenge."

Mara went white, 'How did he know.'

"Say I do join, what does that get me." She said mustering up some fake bravado.

"You would be my number 2, my ambassador of sorts. You would be my voice to the worlds of this galaxy who do not wish to join the pitiful Republic. You would command a capital ship of your choosing and would answer only to me. I would also finish your training, which the Emperor left you sadly lacking. But don't fear great power I sense in you. You will soon be the only sentient life form which can stand up to me. All this and more will be yours if you accept."

How could Mara say no. He didn't seem a tyrant yet he was basking in the Dark side. He hadn't spoken of open warfare but diplomacy.

"Where do I sign." Shade smiled.

"A ship of your choice will be commissioned at once as well a crew to man it. Your training will begin tomorrow. But for know you can see my face."

Shade lowered his hood and Mara was gob smacked. The man before him was even younger than her and she was only 22.

"I see that I have surprised you but don't let my age fool you I have been trained to the fullest and am matched by no one."

Not only did he look young but Mara found him incredibly attractive. She squashed these feelings quite quickly feeling that it would never work.

So Shade led her on a tour of the Star Forge giving her a history lesson on it as well. She was awed at the fact that it was built over 25000 years ago.

When the reached the production site and she saw the production of an armada she almost fainted.

"That is a fleet bigger than the emperor commanded." She said barely able to convey coherent words.

"Yes I know and soon they will be completed. Your first mission will be to travel to Skywalker's jedI academy. I will need more generals and that is where we will start looking.

At seeing the sour look on her face he quickly said, "I know you hate him but soon he might be another apprentice and general to the new regime. His power is also great but he is too ingrained into good and evil. He will trust you. I will teach you how to use your words to manipulate even the strongest mind. He will come to us when the time comes."

Mara nodded and Shade showed her to her new living quarters.

"I am just across the way if you need anything and with another wisp of the shadow he was gone."

He appeared back in the command center and he was pleased.

"I have my apprentice and number 2, now it is time to bring other worlds around to my point of view." Shade said allowed to himself.

He truly is the Dark Lord of the Sith.

With a hearty laugh he sent out a pulse of dark side energy so strong Luke Skywalker awoke from a dead sleep drenched in sweat.

"I think we have a problem."


	5. Authors note

Hey sorry this is not a chapter but I couldn't help but think that Shade just isn't good enough of a name. If any of you could think of a good name put it in a review and tell me why you like it. I will pick one and put it in the new chapter. I will think of a way to work it into the story. thanks for your time.


	6. News from the Universe

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: I still haven't decided on a name yet so I will divert this chapter away from Harry and to the New Republic and back on Earth.

Chapter 5: News from around the Universe.

It had been a month since the strange dark side pulse and Luke was in no way close to identifying it. Not only that but with Admiral Daala on the loose there is a strong Empirical force wreaking havoc on the New Republic. Though his students were showing progress one in particular was exceeding his expectations. 'Kyp has almost mastered all of the teaching I have laid out for him.' Thought Luke to himself. It had gotten to the point where Kyp was actually getting bored and started to experiment on his own. Luke could swear he had seen a spark shoot from his hand when he was supposed to be levitating a rock.

Luke was broken from his contemplations by his sister Leia Organa-Solo.

"Luke you have to see this. Someone named Jade is announcing the emergence of another empire. It is all over the Holovid."

The transmission ended and Luke turned on his Holo.

"People of the New Republic, I have come with a proposition. Those of you who do not want the feable protection that the New Republic can offer, may join my master. He commands a fleet greater than that of the old Empire. He is a benevolent ruler only wanting the safety of the Galaxy. Those who choose not to join will not be harmed or forced into submission. My master has many powers at his command. He is not striving for war. He will leave the Republic alone if they leave his people alone. This offer stands to even the small remnant that still follow the ideals of the Empire. My master also wishes to offer any generals from Empire or Republic forces, that wish to relocate, immiediate training. They will form the backbone of his Royal Navy. My master wishes to meet with any that would seek him up on his offer. But warning to any who wish to sabotage this meeting that they will be dealt with with extreme prejudice. These are the Coordinates."

The transmission ended with coordinates flashing on the screen. Luke quickly looked them up and found something peculiar. There was no planet there. At least none that showed up in the archives. 'I will be there to see this master. He must be the one I felt a month ago.' thought Luke.

Back on Earth:

The years have not been kind to the light after Harry had left. In what would have been his second year, a small child named Ginny Weasley was sacrificed to bring back Lord Voldemort. His power has only grown since then. As of Harry 18th birthday He was back to the numbers he had before his downfall. The problem with this is that the Light seemed to only dwindle.

Albus Dumbledore looked like he was over a thousand years old. All the light and sparkle had left his eyes. Of course this would happen to any who had seen so much death and destruction.

"Where are you Harry. You were our only chance." It had become a ritual for him. The day of Harry's birthday he was wait and hope for his return, or at least some news on where he had been. For Albus knew he was alive because he had a life stone attuned to Harry. It was made the night that James and Lily died. The peculiar thing was that the color kept changing over the years. Instead of the white that it was originally it was now a grey color, matching the color of shadow.

He wasn't the only one celebrating the birth of Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort was having his annual "Where is he" party celebrating the fact that the world's savior was no where to be found.

"My servents it has been another year and still the boy who lived has yet to challenge me. I grow stronger and still no answer from the light. Their forces dwindle while my grow stronger by the day. The time has come to take the ministy. I want control over Magical Britain and from there, the entire World!" Voldemort cackled.

Then it happened. It was like a vision. He was in a place that he didn't recognize looking through the eyes of a man he didn't know. And then he heard the voice that sent shivers down his spine.

'Ah there you are. I just wanted to let you know that I have finally found out where you are and I plan on ending this connection.'

Voldemort's face went white. This was a first, Voldemort had never shown fear in front of his followers.

"Everyone leave my sight, NOW!" He bellowed as no one needed to be told twice.

"I have to prepare," and with pop he was gone.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Back in Star Wars Universe:

The time had come for the mysterious meeting with this master. Luke had arrived as the envoy of the Jedi along with his sister, the soon to be Chief of State.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. Look at the turnout he has received and did you see the size of the shipyard. He really does have a massive fleet." Said Leia hoping that Luke was give her some reassurance.

"I know but I care more about the power that this man weilds. If he is another Sith Lord I don't know if the jedi can stop him."

His words were cut short by person only known as Jade. She walked out onto the stage cloak pulled above her head.

"Fellow sentients of this great galaxy. There looms a threat in the Unknown regions. A threat that if unresolved will lead to our total annihilation. My master wishes to unite all those willing under his banner of protection. With you brave souls at his side he will squash this threat like an insect. Any of you that wish to join need only sign and then meet the man the will save you."

There were shouts from the crowd, "Why don't we get to see him know...Where is he...Why won't he answer our questions."

"I assure you all will be answered to those who take a leap of faith. I know that there are representatives from the Republic around. Let me ask you a question, soon to be Chief of State."

Leia was floored, she was sure that she had blent in and was not noticed.

"I ask you this, will you punish any systems who choose to side with us. Because if these systems side with us and then decided to leave we will let them. With no hassle. We are just here to offer peace and protection."

Leia was becoming bold, "But isn't that was the Emperor always spouted. Peace and prosperity, but he only led with an iron fist. Those who opposed him ended up dead."

It was after this comment that the man of the hour came out of hiding.

"The Emperor wanted power, I on the other hand already have it. I don't need these worlds for ships or warriors. I already have them. If they want to leave my control then thats fine, but they also leave my protection."There was a fire in his eyes that let everyone in the audience know that he was telling the truth.

'But how could he have amassed an army and fleet without us knowing.' Thought Leia, 'And with what little effort.'

The soldiers that surrounded the mysterious man looked gigantic and all of them ready for a fight. Then the man began to talk again.

"You will not surrender your free will, you will still be autonoumous in your own right. I will ask for all able me to report to training for the simple reason that with this threat looming we will need all the help we can get."

This last sentence got the people going again, "What is the Threat...How can you defend us...Why must our men die..."

"All good questions and they will be answered in due time when I have your support. I will also be setting up a program for force sensitives. They will be My Mauraders. I will train them personally in the use of the Force."

This Statement got Luke to his feet. "There is already a Praxeoum for those who wish to learn the force."

"Ah yes, Luke Skywalker. You grace me with your prescence. I offer you a friendly challenge to see who should rightfully be leading the future of force wielders."

From out of nowhere came a silver stream of light with the standard snap-hiss.

"Come on up, I promise it is just a friendly duel. I mean you no harm or ill will."

Luke sensing that the man was being truthful slowly walked to the front and onto the stage. He uncliped his lightsaber and then came the familiar shade of green and Luke was ready. He opened himself to the Force but something was strange. He couldn't sense the other man through the force and when he looked up he was gone.

"Uh oh."


	7. A New Alliance

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is Chapter 6. I plan on using the duel to bring out the darkness inside of Luke. Harry or whatever name I use for him will show him the power of his emotions, especially anger. I will also send Harry back to earth with Mara. He will Leave Luke in his stead. And please tell me what you think, all the reviews make me want to write chapters all the more.

Chapter 6: A New Alliance

The duel was not off to a good start for Luke Skywalker. Right off the bat he had lost his opponent. He spun around searching. He hadn't been this lost since the first time he had heard about the force and was trying to use a remote for the first time. It was as if he was blind. Luke was continually searching when it happened. A voice in his mind. Not just any voice, but the man he was to duel.

'Let go of your anger, bring it forth and use its power. I can teach you. I am not out to rule the galaxy for my own personal gain. There is a threat looming in the unknown regions and if this galaxy doesn't unite it will burn. Let me teach you and your students join me.'

The man emerged but he looked nothing more than shadow. Luke lost it and released his anger. He felt the power, the power to strike down another person. But his lightsaber just passed through the shadow. The voice reemerged.

'Yes I can feel it. I felt your release and it gave you power. become my second apprentice and together we can be a beacon of hope for the galaxy. I swear on my life that I mean the galaxy and her people no harm.'

The man reemerged and a solid blue light engulfed him sealing him to his promise.

Luke to that as a sign from the force. "I accept your offer."

At this point he bent down on one knee and said, "What is your bidding my master."

The Man just smiled and spoke to the crowd. "I propose a new alliance, I will offer up my fleet but I will be Supreme Commander. No one will be above me, not even you future Cheif of State. I will have the same power you have but over the armed forces. I will sit down with you to go over rules I will abide with and I will sign them in blood. What say you."

Everyone cheered. They had seen this man not even raise his sword to the hero of the rebellion and yet seeming turn Luke Skywalker. Now Leia spoke.

"When can we discuss terms."

"People of the New Republic and those who haven't decided I urge you to join. It will be a new era of peace. Chief please follow me and my companion."

Once again the crowd cheered. They had felt the power of this man and knew he was for real.

Leia and Luke followed the man to a private conference room.

"I thank you for at listening to my offer. Give me terms and I will see it they are agreeable."

Leia spoke first, "You man not bring war to conquer. We as the the Republic lead by compromise not by might."

"Why can't it be both. I accept you term, like I said to your brother I mean no harm to the galaxy or her people. But I will bring death to any who dare Harm any that I protect."

"Where did you come from." This from Luke.

"I was originally from a small planet called Earth. It is a back water planet somewhere in the unknown regions. I have finally found it and plan on rectify a certain problem. But that is after I have trained you a little." The last part was directed at Luke.

"And you Mrs. Solo, I sense power in you as well. And a fiery temper. It gives you focus. Accept my training and you too will feel the power at your finger tips."

She had to admit it was tempting. To be able to defend myself and my people.

"I accept as well but I only have one month leave before I must go back and finalize our agreement."

"That should be plenty of time and as a gift, on your departure I will send with you Half of my fleet that is operational. That should make the other leaders happy. Not only that but I will put an end to this Admiral Daala's rampage. She will see my side of things."

"Thank you very much. The galaxy will thank you" Said Leia stunned, especially about the fleet."

"One more thing about the fleet. I will be choosing the commanders but feel free to offer up suggestions. And it is my pleasure, all that look to the New Republic for protection can count on me. But you two should get some rest because your crash course begins tomorrow. By the way my name is Lord Umbra.

(AN: I went with Umbra because of its latin meaning and thank you cheezygeezer3661 for your suggestion.)

The next month passed quickly and Luke and Leia's progress grew rapidly. Each had their own newly designed lightsaber and were quite proficient at it. There force powers only grew when they fed there anger and rage into their actions. Luke was going to be Umbra's number 3 and train his future Marauders. Leia would be the Leader of the New Republic and his number 4. Now her power gives creedence to her voice.

"My apprentices you have come a long way in the short month that I have trained you. Now go out and further my cause of protection. Luke train your students in the arts that I have shown you. They will no longer be jedi because you yourself no longer follow the blinded ideals that the jedi believe in. What is it that I always tell you, There is no good or evil, only power. Use what I have given you well. Leia, go forth and use what I have given you to sway further systems to our cause. A few weeks back I sent word to Daala and she agreed to meet me. We talked and she agreed to join my armada. She brings even more troops and ships to our impressive fleet. She will be under my control and will not break the terms that we have set forth, you can be assured of that." Lord Umbra said.

Both of his students nodded and walked their way to the Hanger to embark on their new assignments.

"Love, are you there." Umbra said, a tiny smirk growing on his face.

"How did you know, I cut myself off from the force."

"You materialized for a second and I could smell your perfume." Umbra lauged. "But alas, I believe that your training is complete for my purposes. Henceforth you will be named, Dark Lady Nex."

She bowed to him and then walked over to him and gave him a fiery kiss, which he returned.

"What is my next assignment my Lord." She said with total obedience.

"We travel to Earth and I finish off this man that dares enter my mind."

Nex smiled and once again gave him a kiss.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Back on Earth after Umbra's travel time.

Minerva Mcgonagal came running into Albus' office. "Albus, reports have come from Kingsley. The ministry has fallen. Albus You-know-who is now the self proclaimed minister of magic."

Albus had no time to ponder this new revalation because the wards of Hogwart started to blare that there was an intruder on the grounds. This is not the only thing that bothered the headmaster. Harry Potter's life stone became brighter yet still the same shadow color. "Minerva quickly, to the grounds. We have an intruder alert."

Albus and Minerva made their way down to the grounds to see a truly remarkable sight. It was what looked like a muggle space ship and two figures emerged. One a man and the other a women.

When they reached Albus and Minerva, Albus could sworn he felt a tingling in his mind but turned the idea away, he was after all an accomplished Occlumens.

"Albus Dumbledore, My name is Sith Lord Umbra. I come to this planet because some fool dare enter my mind. I plan on ending this connection with someone named Lord Voldemort. I have finally come back to my home planet. You probably didn't know me but my name used to be Harry Potter."


	8. A New Dark Lady

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AN: I was really hoping for more reviews but a few ideas came to my head and I wanted to write. My idea was for a darker Hermione that would be another love for Harry. She would be dark because of all the treatment she had received due to her study habits. Well here is the Next chapter

Chapter 7: A new Dark Lady.

Hermione was walking the halls of Hogwarts in this her last year. She should have been Head Girl but Mcgonagal had told her they needed a female who the students would listen to. If only they knew her power. She had thrown off her views on light and dark. Over the past few years she had delved into the restricted section and immersed herself in the dark arts. She saw it as a way to get revenge on those that have wronged her, especially the Head Boy Ronald Weasley. Oh how she hated him. In fact she was on her way to the library right now because of the weasels comments about her bookish ways. Yet something weird happened. She passed professor Dumbledore but he was with two other people and the man looked like a beast. Yet for one moment it seemed like their eyes met and she saw a deep emerald green. Not to mention the famous scar. That was Harry Potter.

DPDPDPDPDPD

Back at Harry▓s Landing

Dumbledore was perplexed, ▒Did he say Dark Lord. It couldn▓t be.▓

⌠Um my boy what did you say your name was before.■

⌠I am Sith Lord Umbra, Supreme Commander of the New Republic Fleet. I have come because someone dare to invade my mind.■

Umbra saw the look of confusion on this Dumbledore▓s face and looked into his mind again.

⌠Put away your fears, I have no intention of becoming a new Dark Lord of this planet. Keep in mind I am already the Dark Lord of the Sith and my rule is much larger than this pathetic being who terrorizes your people.■ What he didn't tell him is that he found out the it was him that placed him with those wretched Dursleys. 'He will pay for the crimes he has committed against me, but not now.'

Dumbledore was once more confused because that thought never left his mind.

⌠Let us go inside dear boy and we will discuss your plans."

Umbra nodded and followed the aging headmaster into his so called school. As he walked the grounds he could feel the force to its fullest. This place was saturated and it seemed that it was their training groud.

'Who would have thought that there were so many force sensitives on this back water planet.'

Umbra wasn't paying much attention to the ramblings of the old man as they were walking down the hall. He was pulled from his thoughts by a striking figure. She seemed to be his age, but it was not her beauty that captured him. It was the power the radiated off of her. There was a darker essence surrounding her. She fed her anger into her so called 'Magic'. He made eye contact with he and entered her mind. He saw all the abuse she had taken while at this school. Mudblood was a word often used. He saw the passion, the hate, and the rage she had inside of her.

Umbra needed no more convincing she would be trained by him, another apprentice and soon a Dark Lady.

"Albus, if I may be so bold to ask what is a mudblood."

Albus was shocked. If he truly was from another planet he would have never heard that word before.

"It is a vulgar slur meaning dirty blood. There are people whose blood is pure, meaning that their lineage came entirely from magical stock. Some of these "Pure bloods" believe that magic should only be taught to those with magical parents. They call anyone of the muggle-borns that vulgar name."

"Fools, simple minded bigots. The Force chooses who to bestow its power. Blood may play a role but the force guides us and binds us. To believe that someone is more powerful because they come from other force users is ridiculous."

Umbra could barely contain his rage and Lady Nex could feel his aura trying to burst free. It intoxicated her. His power was absolute and she was enthralled by it.

She was not the only one to feel the air saturate with power. Never in all the years of his teaching has he come across a being with this much power. He was scared.

"Minerva would you continue the tour for Lord Umbra. I have some important issues that I must go over."

The one known as Minerva nodded her head and Umbra saw the aging man leave. He could only smirk knowing that the headmaster was off to discuss him.

"Ms..." Umbra said trying to be respectful and not use her first name without permission.

"Please call me Minerva."

"Very well, Minerva. I am very interested in this school and the idea of using wands to channel the force. I would like to know everything you teach here."

Minerva smiled at the enthusiasm that he seemed to show. She quickly gave him a rundown of all the classes that they taught and what these classes entailed.

Umbra was at a loss. "What about combat training or alchemy. You don't even have a "Dueling" club for your students. What I have taken from the mind of the so called Dark Lord is that you are at war. Should you not be training them to defend themselves."

Minerva was taken back. She never once thought that the school should teach the students how to fight.

"There is Auror training for any who wish to be more geared towards combat. This school teaches what it does to provide a solid base of knowledge so that the students may choose what ever occupation they choose once they finish."

"How do you expect them to live past graduation if they are not trained to defend themselves."

Minvera winced at the look of disgust that was apparent on Lord Umbra face.

"That I can not answer, all I can tell you is that this is the way that the school has run for hundreds of years."

Sated with the knowledge that he had received about the school he thanked Minerva for the information and the couple took their leave from the school.

"Nex, this schools houses hundreds of force users. Once I take care of the Voldemort we will take the fleet and take control of this planet. Its position in the unknown regions will make for a perfect staging area for the coming storm. And with this supply of Force users we will crush this threat that is looming."

Nex smiled at her master. For she knew that from his training this would be an army that would be unstopable.

"What of the female master. I sense the darkness in her so I'm sure you did too. She would be perfect to train. Her power was great and she would be a powerful student."

"Yes, a beautiful and cunning warrior she will be." Umbra smirked at Nex's reaction to the word beautiful.

"I will seek her out tonight and show her a taste of the power that she could learn. Meanwhile set up camp in that forest and take the ship and search for Voldemort. I have taken his force signature and fed it into the computer. It should be able to locate him."

Nex nodded and left to prepare.

Once Nex was gone Lord Umbra started to meditate and stretched his senses out to find his future student. It took him a while but he was able to find her. She was seated in the library in what was known as the restricted section. Umbra strected out again and became shadow. And in a moment he was behind her. He watch her as she quenched her thirst for knowledge.

'If it is knowledge that she requires, then knowledge I will provide.'

With the force he brought shadow all around her, in essence sealing her off from others.

It was now that he made his move, 'Your thirst for knowledge is great, but only so much can be learned from books.'

Hermione was scared, she was frantic. This voice came from no where and she couldn't find the way out. she was shrouded in shadow.

'I can teach you power you can't even imagine. I've seen the anger, the hate inside of you. It gives you power. Let go use it, bend it to your will. I have seen inside of you and know your insecurities. You let these simple minded fools walk all over you. Let me say this, your beauty is only second to the power that radiates off of you. Become my apprentice and I will show you wonders the likes that have never been seen before.'

Hermione's fear diminished and a sense of peace came over her. All the rage, all the hate bubbled inside of her and she said just one word, "YES!!"

The shadows left and it seemed that she was in a different place. In fact is seemed like she was in the forest.

Then she saw him, the same man she saw in the Hall. It was Harry Potter.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

While Umbra gained an apprentice, Albus Dumbledore had gathered the Order of the Phoenix.

"I have some good and troubling news to share with you all. It seems that Harry Potter has returned. But I fear that he has travelled a path of darkness. The future does not look good for the magical World. 


	9. Where are you Hiding?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Here is chapter 8. Review and tell me what you think

Chapter 8: Where are you hiding.

It had been months since Hermione had accepted apprenticeship under Harry Potter aka Lord Umbra, and she was tired. Her days were spent researching and learning everything from hand to hand combat to lightsaber techniques. Subtle mind manipulation to stunning acts of power that could destroy cities. Over the months of training Umbra had in confidence told her his plans for the Planet. Once he felt that her training was completed to his satisfaction, a fleet of New Republic ships would enter the solar system and attempt to persuade the planet to join. If they disagreed then they would partake in what her master called "aggressive negotiations."

As the day finished she fell to the floor of Lord Umbra's ship panting.

"You have done well, through my research we have found a way to use the holocrons to assimilate knowledge directly into the human brain. You were the first to use such a method and you have succeeded with flying color. Henceforth you shall be called Lady Azreal. The name coming from what some of these earthlings call the Angel of Death."

Azreal stood rejuvinated from the sheer amount of power that filled the room.

"But pleasantries aside I have a mission for you. Seek out these Death Eaters and torture this Voldemorts location out of them. When my fleet arrives I will provide you with some of my best men to accompany you."

Azreal bowed low to her master, "Your wish is my command, master."

She pulled her hood over her head and vanished into the shadows.

Nex, my love open a channel to the Sith Academy on Yavin 4.

Nex nodded and set off to fulfill her orders. "Master the link is open, you are broadcasting."

Skywalker give me a report on your progress. I have develop a new means of assimilating knowledge which cuts down on the amount of training time that is required. I want you to send your most promising students here to earth. I wish to start them on training as soon as possible."

"My Lord, progress has grown rapidly. All the students have taken to their emotions quite quickly. I have two students right now that would be ready for your training. If you desire they could be there in two earth weeks time."

"Good my apprentice, send them with a group of Massassi assassins. I have need for their...abilities." The smile that graced Lord Umbra's face was not for the weak at heart.

"It will be done my Lord, my sister wishes to send her gratitude. She wonders when the New Republic will have its Supreme Commander back."

"Tell her I have found a planet full of Force sensitives and has strategic footing in the unknown regions. I wish to have it under our control in under a years time. Pass along my regards as well."

Umbra could see the excitement on Skywalkers face, He too knew the potential of a world full of force sensitives.

"Lord Umbra, out." and with the the connection was severed.

"My love I would like you to seek out spots to start with our expansion. I will need medical facilities, ship yards, droid facilities anything you can think of to bring this back water planet up to speed. It will not be long before we annouce ourselves to the world."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Azreal was stalking her prey. It was Antonin Dolohov. He had risen to head of the so called aurors. He had just finished an extensive night at a pub in Knockturn Alley. As he stumbled to and fro Azreal decided to make her move. And it was only too easy. She shadowed directly behind him and knocked him on the back of the head and travelled with him to the Chamber of Secrets.

She quickly restrained him to a chair and removed his wand. Then with a flick of her wrist a bucket of ice cold water woke Dolohov from his stupor.

"Where am I, do you have any idea who I am. I am head Auror."

Azreal cut him off and said, "I know exactly who you are Death Eater. You are an enemy to my master. What I wish to know is where he is hiding. Surely someone who considers himself immortal wouldn't be afraid would he."

"My master fears no one. He will break you until you beg for death."

"Your not telling me what I need to know. Maybe this will persuade you."

Electricity started to cackle around her hands and before he knew it he was suffering pain the like of the cruciatius. Only this torment left him with physical scars. It also seemed in the mere moments of lucidity that she was targeting it as well. First she started directly between the eyes. Next it was his groin and so on.

After all that torment Azreal had to give Dolohov some credit he didn't break. But now Azreal had a subtle idea.

With a snap of her fingers Dolohov was knocked out cold. She stretched out with the force and created an illusion of the inner chambers of Lord Voldemort. She took the image straight from his head. She originally just tried to get the location but it was hidden from her. With the illusion cast she herself became the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Dolohov wake up you pathetic excuse for a wizard. I have a task for you."

Dolohov was still groggy but heard the voice of his master. Still reeling from what he thought was an entirely to vivid dream, he nodded to his master. "How may I be of assistance my lord."

I have a group of allies who wish to serve me. I need you to seek them out and tell them our location. Be quick and Do not fail me."

Dolohov nodded and saw his lord snap his fingers. The room went dark.

Azreal was pleasantly surprised and quickly set up the next illusion. She would now play the part of Mistress to the leader of a coven of vampires.

Once again she snapped her fingers and Dolohov was awakened to the illusion.

"My lord wishes to join Voldemort in his crusade for a pure wizarding world. Where may we find him to offer our servitude."

"My lord can be found at Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton." Recognizing the Fidelius she opened a mental connection to her master so that he may hear.

The last thing that Dolohov saw was a flash of red light and the darkness.

Azreal still felt in awe at the power of the Force.

"Master it is done." 


	10. New Students

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AN: Sorry about the delay i hope i get some positive feedback and maybe some ideas of where the story should go.

Chapter 9: New Students.

Lord Umbra felt the connection from his apprentice and it was like seeing through her eyes. 'Lord Voldemort can be found at Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton.'

"It is done, My master."

"Very good my apprentice, the location is mine but come back to Head Quarters my new students will be arriving and I want you by my side."

"As you wish"

Lord Umbra stood aboard a small ship, built as a command center. The screen he looked at gave him pause. Not only is this planet millenia behind in technology but the planet was separated into factions called countries.

"Nex, send word to Chief Solo that I wish for a fourth of the armada and the best engineers that the galaxy has to offer. I want this planet up to speed in under a year."

Nex looked on with pride and said, "Yes my master." As she left a beep was heard from the console. "Oh master it appears as if the students and the assassins you sent for have breached the atmosphere and are on there way."

"Excellent send them here and we will have a demonstration."

Nex followed her orders and then followed her master out of the command center. As they stepped out they saw the ship landing.

Nex was looking on with excitement this would be the first use of the massassi assassins and from the design her master laid forth it would certainly be worth the wait.

What she saw next though gave her pause a man looking to be in his late 30's early 40's walked out pushing his way through the warriors and even blasting his way through with the force.

'Oh master doesn't look to happy.' Nex thought as she looked over to study his gaze. She was right.

"Enough!!! What makes you think that you can harm my men without suffering the consequences."

"These men are foot soldiers, I am a marauder best in the class. I am above them."

"Well I am above you." Umbra said as his aura flared and his eyes went white. "Kneel before your Master."

Whether be it bravado or stupidity Gantoris, the man whom Umbra identified from his memories, continued to walk forward until his stood in from of Umbra.

"You are just a kid, what makes you think I will follow anyone that should still be going to school back on Coruscant." Gantoris looked around as if sizing up everyone around him and even the enviornment. "Where is this Lord Umbra, I wish to challenge him. If he is so powerful why isn't he here."

"You are either very sure of your self or very stupid, but if a fight is what you want then I will ablige."

Then finally noticing his mistake Gantoris leapt back and ignited his lightsaber. When he landed he immiediatly went into Ataru. But to his shock his opponent was missing and he was shrouded in shadow.

'How can this be, it was midday. It could not be this dark.'

And then he felt a tingling in the back of his head. His lightsaber was up to block the attack but they came so fast. There was no time for offense and he couldn't seem to pick up on any of his opponents moves through the force.

After what seemed like hours, but was just minutes, Gantoris felt his blade fall with his hand still holding it. Then there was only pain. The world around him came back.

"I am your master and you will come to know me as such. Through teaching or through pain. It is your choice."

The pain ended only to be replaced by relief.

"Now I sent for you because I needed apprentices here on Earth. You were one of the best the my apprentice Luke sent. But all I see before me is a pathetic excuse for a sentient."

"Master forgive my ambition. I seek to learn and will follow your lead."

Umbra just gave a smirk for no answer was needed.

"Where is the second I, I believe his name was Kyp Durron.

Then he felt the presence and it was strong. quiet,calm, but strong.

Another man considerably younger walked up and went down to a knee.

"Master I am Kyp Durron. It will be an honor to learn from you and fight for you."

"Ah one who knows his place, you will rise quickly if you can learn as fast as you did from this display." Umbra said as he pointed to Gantoris who was still laying on the ground, whimpering.

"Your training will commence, immiediatly. Where in Lady Azreal."

As if on cue she came forth from the shadows, "I am here my master what is your bidding."

"I thought I told you to return to my side."

"It was my intention to return but I had not anticipated the new students arrival so soon. My deepest apologies my master."

"Well seeing as you procured a very important piece of information for me I will let this indiscretion pass."

A look of relief passed over Azreal's face for she knew the technique her master used to punish those that have wronged him.

"Take these two men and start their training with the holocrons." Umbra then turned his gaze to the two men. "And I must say this now look on Lady Nex and Azreal with no lust in your eyes. For they are mine."

Gantoris and Kyp didn't need to be told twice.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"People of Earth. I know it must be strange for you to see me instead of what drivel you must have been watching, but what I say must be heard. I am Lord Umbra, Supreme Commander of the New Republic Fleet. I come to you with a message and an offer. You are not alone in the galaxy."

The picture shifted to pictures of Umbra fleet traveling past Mars and stationing on the Moon.

"My fleet is not here to threaten you but to protect you. That is if you accept my deal. So from this point onward the governments of this planet will cease to exist and a planet governor will be elected. I will give you 3 monthes to heed my warning. And just to prove my point a little demonstration of my power."

The pictured changed again to what looked like a desert. Then a large red bolt followed by several more landed and shook the earth leaving only a crater in there wake.

"The choice is yours."

AN: What did you think. Tell me. 


End file.
